


性感

by amlzwo



Category: Chuang 2021
Genre: M/M, 米江
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlzwo/pseuds/amlzwo
Summary: 米卡和曾涵江——
Relationships: Mika Hashizume/Cup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	性感

**Author's Note:**

> 我将会写一些暴露我性癖的东西。  
> 内含：小哭包，雄♂派，(大概是)强制高潮。  
> 连夜激情创作的千字小作文，严重ooc，快跑！

曾涵江很性感。  
米卡总是习惯性地看向说话的人，他觉得这是一种基本的礼貌，但是不知道从什么时候开始，他对曾涵江的注意力放在了别的地方——与自己白皙的肤色形成鲜明对比的手，露在短袖练习衫外带着些许肌肉线条的手臂，能让人单手揽住的精瘦腰身，经过这段时间练习略有小成的腹肌，总是随着夸张言语而耸动的喉结，被汗水打湿后纠缠在后颈的长发，发出低沉声音的丰满嘴唇，泛红下垂的眼角。  
曾涵江整个人都性感得令他疯狂。  
米卡拨开曾涵江掩面的手，看着他通红的脸，腰部动作不停，轻咬着他的嘴唇，而后伸出舌头引诱着他的舌头，一起将口腔内侧细致地探索一遍。直到曾涵江受不了地拍打他，米卡才不舍地松口，临走前还勾了一下他的舌尖，令他一阵酥麻。  
曾涵江仰着头喘息，喉结浮动诱人舔舐，米卡自然不会放过。他的舌尖连着口腔带出的银丝，冰冰凉凉地滑过曾涵江的下巴、下颌以及喉结，像吃棒棒糖一样舔弄。曾涵江只觉得痒，这股痒从喉咙弥漫到全身，他才发现米卡的动作停了。  
米卡专注地逗弄他的颈部，让曾涵江忍不住想咳嗽两声，他咽了咽口水，抬腿蹭了蹭米卡的腰，以往他这么做，米卡绝对会动作得更加疯狂。可是这次不知道是不是因为他蹭的幅度太小，米卡竟然毫无反应，此时正在他的锁骨上努力留下痕迹。  
米卡当然感受到了他的小动作，无论是在生活中还是在情事上，他总是能很好地顾及到别人的感受，他和曾涵江之间，甚至是只需要一个动作或是语调，就能知道曾涵江想要什么。但是米卡今天突然有了点儿坏心眼，他想要曾涵江直视他，亲口说出他的欲求。  
掌下的肌肤富有弹性，米卡摩挲着曾涵江腹部的肌肉，细细地从锁骨向下啃咬，感受到心脏的跳动和他隐忍的颤抖。在米卡含住他左胸口的红晕时，曾涵江猛地用手遮住脸，低沉的嗓音带着一丝颤抖，双耳通红。  
米卡的手抚摸到他的右胸口，手口并用地爱抚着令曾涵江颤抖的部位。曾涵江挺立的下身被米卡有意地压在腹部，随着他的动作左右磨蹭，体内若有似无的动作令他心痒。  
曾涵江终于忍不住，按着米卡的肩不让他继续，自己抬着腰迎合上去。米卡默许他的动作，只是握住按在他肩上的手，顺势爬上去和他接吻。曾涵江想要抬手遮脸，却发现右手被握住抽不回来，只好偏头仅用左手遮个大概。米卡亲吻着他的脸颊，一点一点蹭进手掌和脸之间的缝隙，终于吻上那张变得水润的嘴唇。  
曾涵江被压在身下，不方便主动，动没多久他便停了。“米卡，”本身就低沉的声音此时含着些性感的沙哑，仿佛画了绯红眼影的眼角无比诱人，“你动一动。”  
米卡当即吻上他的眼角，握着他的下身撸动，腰部晃动。“涵江。”米卡一边亲吻着他的眼角，一边喃喃，“涵江，我爱你。”  
曾涵江一个激灵，快感随着尾椎骨直冲头顶，下身的白浊射得满腹都是，有些还留在了米卡手上。  
他刚从高潮中缓过神来，便被翻了个身，米卡从后面快速顶弄他的敏感点，用掌心揉搓他的下身，一股从未有过的陌生感席卷了曾涵江全身，让他忍不住手脚并用地想要逃走。他比米卡高上几公分，但是论力气却赢不了他的。米卡意识到他想要逃走时，便用上身强势地将他压在床上，十指紧扣地将他钉在原地。  
“米卡，NO!NO!米卡，别！”曾涵江以为自己大喊出声，实际上声音低哑还带着颤抖地不停喊着米卡的名字，而他收到的回应是米卡在耳边的深情告白，以及被米卡带来的陌生快感充斥了全身。  
米卡看着精神恍惚尚未缓过神来的曾涵江，手指拨弄着他汗淋淋的发尾，内心窃喜：还好，这么性感的涵江只有他才能看到。


End file.
